Luna
Luna - 'czarownica nocy i księżyca, a także liderka grupy ''Przeklęte. Wygląd Luna posiada czarne, rozczochrane włosy średniej długości z wyraźnie widocznymi, srebrzystoniebieskimi końcówkami. Jej skóra jest arystokratycznie blada, wpadająca delikatnie w róż. Zimne, niebieskoszare oczy podkreśla metalicznym cieniem w tym samym kolorze. Na usta nakłada ciemne pomadki, najczęściej bordowe lub wpadające w fiolety. Na co dzień czarownica zakłada szaroniebieski komplet - krótki top, a do niego dopasowane spodenki ze wzorem przypominającym szare zacieki. Całość zespaja czarna, skórzana konstrukcja. Pod szyją tworzy ona pentagram, którego dwa przedłużone ramiona stanowią ramiączka. Z dolnego ramienia gwiazdy wybiega pas, który ciągnie się aż do bioder i tam złączony jest z paskiem wokół spodenek, do którego przymocowana jest ozdobna klamerka w kształcie księżyca w fazie zanikającego sierpa. Jeszcze jeden taki element stanowi podwiązka na lewym udzie czarownicy. Luna nosi jeszcze cienką, czarną, niedbale zarzuconą bluzę oraz (także czarne) wiązane buty z okrągłymi, księżycowymi ozdobami. Całość dopełniają bransoletka z kamieniem szlachetnym na jej prawym nadgarstku oraz rękawiczka bez palców na lewej dłoni czarownicy. Osobowość Luna to bardzo ambitna czarownica. Jej umiejętności wykraczają poza poziom uczennic w jej wieku - podobnie jak cele, które sobie stawia. Nie lubi jednak odkrywać przed innymi pełni swoich możliwości magicznych, a tym bardziej zdradzać planów na przyszłość. Stara się wtapiać w tłum uczennic i nie pokazywać, że mierzy znacznie wyżej niż w ukończenie szkoły. Dziewczyna jest w grupie osobą planującą, więc musi odznaczać się nie tylko przebiegłością, ale i cierpliwością. Dość dobrze znosi niepowodzenia - stara się z nich wyciągać naukę i szukać rzeczy, które mogłaby jeszcze ulepszyć. Cierpliwość przydaje jej się także w kontaktach towarzyskich - jest wręcz kluczowa, ponieważ towarzyszki nie zawsze są łatwe we współpracy, a na dodatek dość często ze sobą walczą. Oczywiście i u Luny cierpliwość ma granice, więc ta wybucha od czasu do czasu gniewem. Jest on stosunkowo silny, jednak krótkotrwały - znika niemal tak natychmiastowo, jak się pojawił. Dzięki osobowości liderki, Luna jest w stanie zjednywać sobie ludzi tak, aby ci wykonywali jej polecenia. Są oni w stanie wiele zrobić, aby wkupić się w jej łaski, przez co są też podatni na jej sugestie. To dzięki Lunie ona i jej przyjaciółki - trzy całkowicie odmienne osobowości - są w stanie tworzyć dość dobrze zorganizowaną grupę. Oczywiście dużą rolę odgrywa też wzajemne zaufanie. Luna nie jest ani introwertykiem, ani ekstrawertykiem. Nie lubi mówić o sobie, jednak ze względów strategicznych. Nie garnie się do ludzi, ponieważ - mimo bijącego od niej chłodu - to oni garną się do niej. Do zaspokojenia kontaktów towarzyskich wystarczają jej przyjaciółki, choć nie stara się maniakalnie unikać pozostałych uczennic i zdarza jej się zamienić z nimi kilka zdań na korytarzu. Od czasu do czasu potrzebuje samotności i udaje się na odosobnienie, aby medytować, jednak robi to raczej po to aby zebrać myśli, wyciszyć się i zapewnić umysłowi odpoczynek - nie do końca od innych ludzi (choć niejednokrotnie i tak ma taką potrzebę), ale od zbyt wielu działających na niego bodźców. Nietrudno się domyślić, że czarownica odznacza się największą dojrzałością i powagą spośród swoich towarzyszek. To, a także umiejętność formułowanie dobrej argumentacji sprawiają, że jest znakomitą mediatorką i sprawnie rozwiązuje konflikty. Sama stara się ich unikać, choć jest zdecydowana i zazwyczaj mocno stoi przy swoim. Tak jak pozostałe członkinie jej grupy, Luna nie potrafi odczuwać nie tylko miłości, ale i prawdziwej przyjaźni w stosunku do osoby obcej. Wyjątek stanowią jej towarzyszki, jednak je łączą wspólne cele, dalekie pokrewieństwo i przeznaczenie. Przez lata spędzone w swoim towarzystwie udało im się więc wypracować pewien rodzaj więzi. Luna wie jednak, że warto zjednywać sobie inne osoby chociażby po to, by móc się nimi później posłużyć. Taka motywacja wskazuje na jej wyrachowanie. Czarownica jest także cyniczna i bardzo chętnie udowadnia i eksponuje swoją wyższość nad drugą osobą. Zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś "śmie się do niej zwrócić", patrzy na taką osobę z góry i ze zmróżonymi oczyma. Dziewczyna jest pracoholiczką, jednak stara się walczyć z tą nie do końca pozytywną cechą, a ponieważ jej mocną stroną są harmonogramy, czasami ustala sobie konkretne godziny na sen, posiłki czy naukę aby utrzymać się w dobrym zdrowiu i mieć siłę na realizację założeń. Luna jest zdecydowanie najbardziej nikczemna i okrutna z całej trójki. Rzadko okazuje litość, a jeśli to robi, ma w tym jakiś ukryty cel. Często zamiast wykorzystywać siłę, korzysta z umiejętności perswazji i stawiania ultimatum. Osoba przyparta do muru, a jednak poddająca się dobrowolnie, odczuwa bowiem większą gorycz w związku z porażką niż ta, która została pokonana w walce. Fizyczne ataki zleca przyjaciółkom, jednak ten ostateczny cios lubi zadawać sama i rzadko rezygnuje z tej przyjemności. Moce Luna jest czarownicą księżycowego blasku, co sprawia, że staje się potężniejsza podczas pełni księżyca. Początkowo jej zdolności ograniczały się tylko do czerpania siły z tego ciała niebieskiego, jednak po podjęciu nauki w Chmurnej Wieży lepiej rozwinęła władanie negatywną energią, a także nauczyła się wielu werbalnych i niewerbalnych zaklęć czarnomagicznych. Nie wiadomo, jak wykształciła się u niej zdolność do ożywiania ludzkich lęków i koszmarów - prawdopodobnie jest to integralna, choć nieoczywista część jej wrodzonych mocy. Próżniowiec thumb|right|100px '''Próżniowce (ang Vacuums) - magiczne przedmioty w formie kryształów, debiutujące w sezonie pierwszym. Używane są do odnajdywania źródeł potężnej mocy, mierzenia jej poziomu, a nawet jej pochłaniania. Do ich możliwości zalicza się też tworzenie/przywoływanie potworów, obserwowanie ludzi (szpiegowanie), wywoływanie iluzji obecności czarownicy-właścicielki danego próżniowca w miejscu przebywania obserwowanego, a także teleportacja. Próżniowiec Luny ma postać okrągłej butelki z długą i wąską szyjką, a także małym, okrągłym korkiem. Jest szarobłękitny i emituje słaby blask. Okrągła część przypomina księżyc w pełni. Mocne strony *'Charyzma i zdolności przywódcze' - potrafi zjednywać sobie czarownice, ma bardzo silny autorytet i często go wykorzystuje; *'Księżycowe oko' - to specjalne zaklęcie szpiegowskie, pozwalające zobaczyć teraźniejszość i niedaleką przeszłość za pomocą gładkiej tafli wody i odbitego w niej światła księżyca. Przy sprzyjających warunkach i wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia, Luna może ujrzeć co robi dana osoba, lub gdzie znajduje się pożądany przedmiot. Zdarza się, że "oko" ukazuje najbliższą przyszłość; *'Prezencja' - od Luny niemal bije blask autorytetu i władzy. Gdy chodzi, jej kroki są pewne, plecy wyprostowane, ramiona tworzą regularną ramę, a głowa jest delikatnie uniesiona; *'Łatwość w przyswajaniu wiedzy i umiejętności' - jest zdolną uczennicą i niezwykle szybko przyswaja wiedzę magiczną. Czuje się pewnie w większości czarnomagicznych przedmiotów; *'Bezwzględność' - nie odczuwa litości, więc jest w stanie daleko się posunąć aby uzyskać to, czego chce. Najczęściej ucieka się do szantażu lub stawiania ultimatum. Słabości *'Duma i zazdrość' - jest bardzo dumna i nie lubi, kiedy jej towarzyszkom okazuje się więcej uwagi niż jej samej. Na szczęście zdarza się to dość rzadko, ponieważ to Luna jest liderką; *'Uczulenie na metal' - gdy coś metalowego zbyt długo dotyka jej skóry, w owym miejscu pojawia się swędząca wysypka. Z tego powodu unika wszelkich tanich pasków czy kolczyków wątpliwej jakości; *'Wrażliwość na słońce' - skóra Luny jest bardzo delikatna i cienka, dlatego czarownica używa kremów z mocnym filtrem; *'Przekonanie o nieomylności' - choć często w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich błędów, musi upłynąć dużo czasu, aby to się stało. Zazwyczaj jest przekonana, że to ktoś inny zawiódł; *'Bezsenność' - noc działa na nią raczej pobudzająco i dziewczyna musi korzystać z różnego rodzaju naparów, aby spokojnie zasnąć i nie budzić się w nocy co godzinę; *'Skłonność do przepracowania' - dziewczyna bardzo nieoszczędnie dysponuje energią. Zdarza jej się mdleć z powodu zbyt dużego jej zużycia przy rzucaniu zaklęć. Dodatkowo, wielokrotnie zbyt mało sypia wykorzystując ten czas na rozmyślanie bądź naukę. Szkoła thumb Chmurna Wieża - jedna z trzech szkół magii w Magix, konkurencyjna dla Alfei. Zajmuje się szkoleniem młodych dziewcząt, które mają magiczny potencjał, jednak nie chcą zostać czarodziejkami, a wiedźmami - w tym celu uczą się korzystania z negatywnej energii i pielęgnują w sobie negatywne uczucia. Placówka przypomina stare zamczysko, choć w istocie jest żyjącą istotą z korzeniami i gałęziami, stworzoną przez wiedźmy w zamierzchłych czasach. Można nad nią przejmować kontrolę i wówczas budynek wykonuje wszelkie rozkazy czarodzieja, któremu się to udało (zmienia się położenie ścian, podłóg i pomieszczeń, posągi mogą ożywać a drzwi znikać)S02E17. W szkole czarownice uczą się rzucania klątw, czarów i uroków, a także metamorfomagii, warzenia eliksirów czy przyrody (jednak w kontekście jej niszczenia). Pomagają sobie przywoływaniem negatywnych wspomnień, z których czerpią siłęS02E17. Przedstawiona nam w serialu kadra nauczycielska liczy trzy osoby - panią dyrektor Griffin, profesor Ediltrude oraz profesor Zarathustrę. W komiksach pojawia się jeszcze profesor GorzkidmuchKomiks nr. 007 "Szkoła dla Czarownic" (KLiK. - nauczyciel eliksirów. Nie wiadomo ile lat trwa cykl nauczania w tej placówce, zapewne promocję do następnej klasy gwarantują oceny i osiągnięcia edukacyjne, ponieważ wiedźmy nie dokonują transformacji jak czarodziejki. Pochodzenie thumb Solaria - to słoneczna kraina w Magicznym Wymiarze. Mieszkańcy tego świata cieszą się nieustannym słońcem, ponieważ planeta posiada aż trzy takie gwiazdy. Władzę sprawuje król Radius, a księżniczką jest jego córka Stella. Gdy wszystkie słońca Solarii znajdą się jednej linii, król przekazuje władzę w państwie na jeden dzień wybranej przez siebie osobie. Los słońc jest połączony z losami planety i monarchy - siły życiowe króla gasną wraz ze słońcami. Brak światła słonecznego ma także negatywy wpływ przynajmniej na (magiczną) część mieszkańcówS02E04. thumb Wymiar Omega - zimne i nieprzyjazne miejsce, będące więzieniem dla najgroźniejszych złoczyńców. Pieczę nad nim sprawuje Biały Wąż, którego lodowy oddech pokrywa całą planetę. Niewielu osobom udało się stamtąd zbiec - wyjątkiem był Valtor, który zrobił to z pomocą Trix. Brama do wymiaru znajduje się na Androsie, jednak można dostać się tam również statkiem kosmicznym. Relacje Rodzina Luna nie utrzymuje bliskich relacji z rodziną. Całkowicie odcięła się zarówno od rodziców, jak i od przyrodniej siostry, która jest czarodziejką światła. Vea, bo tak ma na imię wcześniej wspomniana siostra, otrzymywała od rodziców o wiele więcej uwagi i była dumą rodziny, podczas gdy Luna pozostawała na uboczu, sama z sobą i z rosnącym w niej złem. Czarownicy jednak niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało i nie miała opiekunom za złe tej faworyzacji, przynajmniej mogła w spokoju zajmować się swoimi zajęciami. Korzenie Korzenie Luny, Fortis i Sheloby sięgają w głąb czasów, do samych początków magicznego wymiaru. Wówczas, zrodzone z chaosu i złej energii, trzy czarownice stworzyły trzy niezwykle piękne kobiety - Ariadnę, Pandorę i AressęŻeńska wersja imienia "Ares", które nosił grecki bóg wojny.. Wszystkie miały rozkochać w sobie mężczyzn z różnych zakątków Magicznego Wymiaru i stać się siewcami czystego zła, które nosiły. Nie były jednak prawdziwymi ludźmi, a jedynie ich imitacjami - pustymi skorupami bez uczuć i miłości. Każda otrzymała niewielki kuferek, w którym kryło się jedno nieszczęście - Ariadna otrzymała smutek, chłód i brak empatii, Pandora wszelkiego rodzaju choroby i słabości, a Aressa miała siać niezgodę i wojnę. Ariadna zstąpiła na Omegę, gdzie rozkochała w sobie jej władcę - Anterosa. Oczarowany pięknem ukochanej, otworzył kuferek i na świat wydostały się wszystkie nieszczęścia, które Ariadna miała ze sobąNawiązanie do puszki Pandory.. Smutek, brak empatii i miłości rozlały się na wszystkie światy i wymiary, ale ich największe stężenie występowało na planecie, z której pochodziły. Mieszkańcy nie potrafili już kochać, więc tamtejsze ludy wymarły. Na końcu została już tylko Ariadna, do której przybyły Prastare Wiedźmy. Twórczynie unicestwiły ją, wchłaniając jej energię życiową. Nagrodą za jej wierność miała być szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. Na planecie Omega przestało istnieć życie. Słońce planety osłabło i przestało ją ogrzewać. Dobra i zła energia, magiczne ślady po mieszkańcach, unosiły się w powietrzu. Po jakimś czasie zrównoważyły się, uległy zmieszaniu i odtąd funkcjonowały jako jedna, neutralna w swojej naturze, energia. Wkrótce z okruchów lodu nasączonych tym dziwnym rodzajem magii, powstał Lodowy Wąż i jego mniejsi (nieco słabsi) bracia. Ich oddech pokrył całą planetę, której słaba gwiazda nie była w stanie rozgrzać. Wiele lat później postanowiono o utworzeniu tu więzienia dla najgroźniejszych złoczyńców z całego Magicznego Wymiaru. O ich unieszkodliwienie miały zadbać mieszkające tam węże. Przyjaciele Luna przyjaźni się z Fortis i Shelobą, które są nie tylko jej towarzyszkami, współlokatorkami i rówieśniczkami, ale i krewnymi. Relacje Luny z Shelobą są dobre. Czarownica zwierząt na ogól nie buntuje się liderce i wręcz pomaga sugestiami, a ta w zamian pozwala jej na nieco więcej. Pełni także rolę mediatorki w konfliktach Fortis i Sheloby. Sama nie angażuje w kłótnie z żadną z nich, uważając sprzeczki za marnowanie czasu i energii. Choć relacje Luny i Fortis są dobre, cierpliwość liderki jest często wystawiana na próbę. Dzieje się tak ze względu na pewną niepokorność czarownicy skał. Choć nie wykazuje wielkiego nieposłuszeństwa, często daje Lunie do zrozumienia, że jej reprymendy nie robią na niej wielkiego wrażenia. Jest leniwa i dość odporna na krytykę, którą czasami wręcz wyśmiewa. Nie zawsze także wykonuje polecenia, dlatego Luna musi korzystać z różnych metod, by przywołać ją do porządku. Mimo takiego sposobu bycia, Fortis tak naprawdę uznaje autorytet czarownicy księżyca i można na nią liczyć w decydujących momentach. Podczas jednej z wypraw do magicznych archiwów trafiły na "Księgę Trzech"Nawiązanie do emitowanego w latach 1998-2006 serialu "Czarodziejki" (w oryg. "Charmed"), gdzie trzy główne bohaterki są siostrami. Ich magia opiera się na ich współpracy i zniknęłaby, gdyby zabrakło jednej z sióstr.. Otworzyć ją mógł tylko dotyk trzech, spokrewnionych ze sobą czarownic z linii prastarych wiedźm. Dziewczęta podjęły próbę zajrzenia do księgi i - ku ich zdziwieniu - otwarła się ona. Zabrały ją wówczas ze sobą, a później ukryły w swoim pokoju w Chmurnej Wieży. Od tamtej pory wiedzą o swoim pokrewieństwie, jednak nie starały się szukać głębiej. Miłość Luna nie obdarzyła nikogo prawdziwą miłością, ponieważ nie potrafi kochać. Jest przepowiedzianym "dzieckiem bez miłości" zrodzonym z jednej z trzech Sióstr Niedoli. Wrogowie Wszystkie czarodziejki (szczególnie te z grupy EnchantedAquena, Revery, Ventia, Evangelyn, Cloe), a także każdy, kto staje jej na drodze do spełnienia jednego ze swoich celów. Przeklęte thumb|left|180px Przeklęte - grupa trzech czarownic uczęszczających do Chmurnej Wieży. W jej skład wchodzi Luna - jako liderka - oraz Fortis i Sheloba, które są bardzo dalekimi kuzynkami. Celem formacji jest zdobywanie mocy i potęgi, a także rozpoznawalność i szacunek w Magixie. Głównymi wrogami grupy są czarodziejki Enchanted. Formy Podstawowa= thumb|70px W tej formie fryzura Luny się nie zmienia, zmieniają się natomiast strój, buty i makijaż. Zamiast jej codziennego zestawu, pojawia się szaroniebieski kombinezon bez rękawów. Zastępuje je coś na kształt rękawiczek, przymocowane do środkowych palców dziewczyny. Czarne, ciężkie botki zastępują kozaki do kolan, na wysokim obcasie. Tak jak u jej przyjaciółek, elementem wiążącym całość jest konstrukcja wysadzana kamieniami szlachetnymi (w jej przypadku zimnobłękitnymi), na którą składają się, połączone wzdłuż jej klatki piersiowej, choker i pasek. Makijaż oczu Luny jest wyraźnie ciemniejszy i przypomina charakteryzację klauna. Zaklęcia: księżycowy blask, tarcza KallistoJeden z księżyców Jowisza, kosmiczne odłamki, inne nienazwane zaklęcia. |-|Gloomix= thumb|left|150px Zaklęcia: pełnia (atak w postaci kuli energii), tarcza lunarna, zaćmienie (powoduje chwilową utratę wzroku u przeciwnika), inne nienazwane zaklęcia. W stroju czarownicy nic się nie zmienia - pojawia się tylko dodatkowy element w postaci luminescencyjnego diademu. Grzywka Luny jest delikatnie inaczej umiejscowiona, aby odsłaniać większą jego część. Geneza zdobyciaCzarownice zdobywają moce kradnąc je, lub otrzymując od kogoś: Przeklęte zdobyły swoje Gloomixy za pomocą rytuału opisanego w starych zwojach z zamku Darkara. Obrzędu dopełniły podczas pełni, nad legendarnym jeziorem RoccaluceW tym miejscu pojawiała się Daphne, a Bloom odzyskała swoje moce. Według sezonu 5, znajduje się tam źródło sirenixu., z pomocą kropli mocy wydartej Aquenie. Rytuał zaburzył na chwilę równowagę w przyrodzie, z której mocy czerpały czarownice, czego skutkiem było kilka martwych ryb w jeziorze, głębokie pęknięcia w ziemi w jego pobliżu i chwilowe zaćmienie księżycaNawiązanie do magicznych mocy czarownic.. Ciekawostki *Do jej ulubionych kolorów, oprócz szarości, należą też wszelkie ciemne/brudne barwy; *Wprost nie cierpi żółtego koloru, szczególną nienawiścią darzy żółte kwiatyTę nienawiść podziela autorka.; *Ulubionym zwierzęciem Luny jest kruk, jednak ma także słabość do wilków; *Ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym czarownicy są "PCM" czyli Podstawy Czarnej Magii, które prowadzi dyrektor Griffin; *Zaklęciem, które uważa za swój znak rozpoznawczy, jest księżycowy blask; *Posiada na łopatce takie samo znamię, jak Fortis i Sheloba; *Każdy dzień stara się zaczynać od niesłodzonej kawy; *Nie przepada za słodyczami - preferuje słone/kwaśne przekąski; *Wyróżnia się wysoką odpornością na pikantne dania; *Jako dziecko, często dokuczała rówieśnikom oraz swojej młodszej siostrze; *Brała udział w wielu bójkach (z użyciem jedynie siły własnych mięśni, bez dodatku magicznej energii); *W dzieciństwie jawiła się jako chłopczyca. Preferowała samotność, jeśli jednak miała spędzać czas w czyimś towarzystwie, wolała z chłopcami. Było tak aż do okresu dorastania, kiedy płeć przeciwna zaczęła się nią interesować; *Czarownica pochodzi z Solarii, jednak wyprowadziła się stamtąd i podjęła naukę w Chmurnej Wieży, nie mogąc znieść blasku trzech słońc tej planety; *Jako dziecko doznała dość rozległych poparzeń słonecznych i przez długi czas po tym wydarzeniu unikała wychodzenia na zewnątrz; *Zdaje się, że wydarzenia z dzieciństwa i problemy rodzinne nie miały na nią zbyt dużego wpływu, nigdy bowiem nie czuła przywiązania do członków rodziny; *Mimo dość mocnego charakteru, wie kiedy trzeba się podporządkować. Daleko jej do buntowniczki; *Jak wiele dziewczyn, bardzo dba o swoją prezencję - stara się jednak tego nie pokazywać i zawsze na pierwszym stawiać wygodę; *Bardzo nie lubi bałaganu, co jest dość nietypowe zważywszy na to, że wybrała bycie czarownicąW pierwszym sezonie dziewczyny z klubu Winx udają się do Chmurnej Wieży, gdzie w kącie pokoju czarownic stoi sterta śmieci. W szkole znajduje się nawet specjalny składzik, gdzie nieużywane przedmioty pozostają w kompletnym chaosie; *Legenda o korzeniach Przeklętych to inspiracja greckim mitem o PandorzeW micie skupiskiem nieszczęść był jeden przedmiot - puszka - zaś tutaj zostały one rozdzielone na 3 grupy ze względu na 3 czarownice; *Koncept Luny i jej przyjaciółek zmieniał się wielokrotnie, stąd Przeklęte są postaciami najczęściej modyfikowanymi przez autorkę; *Autorka postanowiła wrócić do starej fryzury Luny, gdyż jest ona bardziej charakterystyczna. Galeria Codzienne= Luna-v3-halszka454.png|Codzienny Luna-nowy-strój-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny (stary) Luna.png|Codzienny (pierwsza wersja) |-|Transformacje= Luna-transformacja2-halszka454.png|Forma wiedźmy Luna-gloomix-tiara-halszka454.png|Tiara Gloomix Luna-transformacja-wiedźmy-halszka454.png|Forma wiedźmy (stara) Luna-gloomix-halszka454.png|Gloomix (stary) |-|Inne= Luna-próżniowiec-by-halszka454.png|Próżniowiec Luny Próżniowce-trzy-halszka454.png|Próżniowce przeklętych Luna-genealogia-v2-halszka454.png|Genealogia Przypisy Odmiana imienia #mianownik (kto? co?) - Luna #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Luny #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Lunie #biernik (kogo? co?) - Lunę #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Luną #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Lunie #wołacz (o!) - Luno! Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Solaria Kategoria:Halszka454